This Dusty Book
by Nobody's perfect
Summary: He hugged the dusty book in his arms almost as if it were her.


Title: This dusty book

Summary: R/H

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This is set way, way in the future. They're all around 20.

Everyone stood still and silent, everyone in black suits or dresses. Black tissues were drawn from pockets as the wooden casket was lowered slowly into the deep, deep earth. The mans hollow voice echoed around the people barely touching their ears as most of them cried into anothers arms, they're were two men there void of anyone's comfort. As their own eyes glazed over with tears they kept their eyes firmly on the casket scared to look anywhere else in case those tears that had been threatening to spill finally spilled over like a bucket of water with too much in; when you move it some spills out.

Hermione was their best friend. They had been friends ever since their first year of Hogwarts. She didn't deserve to die. Not how she did. In a hideous car crash. Two cars came at her at the same time, crashed in her sides completely crushing the car, and her.

Ron wanted to do everything they could to get her back, but they were in the Muggle world not much could help, his mother told him that even in the Wizardry world, not a lot could have been done. He just didn't want to believe that she was gone, even now. Everyone knew that he loved her deeply. They also knew that she loved him the same way.

They were the only ones oblivious. In love and completely shut out from each others real feelings.

She was going on to be a writer, she wrote for Muggles; she wrote for Wizards, she was a brilliant writer. Now she can't ever become as famous as she wanted to, not in the right way. Harry had already fought of press from both worlds trying to get in the cemetery.

It was the Wake now.

They were all back at Hermione's house. Harry was socializing with everyone, although he was terribly upset, he wanted to cheer people up as much as he could. Especially Ron. Ron had been down and regretting for the longest time now. When Hermione was at the hospital he told her what he felt. She didn't say it back. Of course she didn't say it back, how could she? She was in a coma he knew that. He just wanted to say those words and her wake up jump into his arms and live happily ever after. But this was the real world, and Fairy Tales never come true here.

He felt tears spring to his eyes and arose to his feet hastily to get out of the room he pushed past people before the tears began to fall, he didn't think he could stop them this time. She was really gone. Harry just watched as his best friend pushed past all these people almost crying, he couldn't do anything for him, he couldn't cease his pain. He only knew one person who could. And unfortunately she was dead.

He remember one time when they were about 18 Ron was in hysterics he bought a owl and named it Doops it died shortly after and you see Ron never really grew up. So he was crying and Hermione came and cheered him up it was quite funny, how Hermione could have done that and still be absolutely oblivious to see he loved her.

Ron went to Hermione's bedroom and although she hadn't slept in this room for many years he could still smell her here, almost feeling her presence. He knew she kept a Diary and now she was dead he figured he could look, because she couldn't get angry anymore.

He flipped to the end where the last entries had been entered in much neater handwriting than the others and he knew these were her later ones maybe from the last year of Hogwarts.

_We're almost finished at Hogwarts now. I feel like I'm never going to see Ron or Harry again. That scares me deeply. I love them both so much, I have no clue what I would do without them. Yesterday me and Harry had the longest talk we have ever had without Ron interrupting. You see when ever me and Harry talk it's mostly about what I'm feeling that day toward Ron. And let me tell you…it's never really changed._

_Not after all this time. I still care about him, love him so much. Harry says I should just tell him but I can in fear of rejection. I get so jealous whenever he's with other girls. I get so wound up. And I got to Harry. He usually helps. I just wish he'd tell me how Ron felt about me. Then I could decide whether to move on or tell him. I love him so much, sometimes it hurts._

_Well it's getting late; I think we have a potions test tomorrow so I'll be going now. Thanks for listening._

_Mione._

He sat there staring at the entry reading it over and over again. Running the words printed in her hand writing fill his mind letting them become his thoughts washing all his other thoughts away letting them fall from his memory just embracing her words nothing more, nothing less. And then he got under her duvet and buried his face in her pillow allowing his sent to pick up everything she had left behind in it. Imagining her bright brown eyes. Filling himself with her laughter her smiles. He loved her, he missed her and she'd been gone for only a short while, he had so much more life left without her. He honestly didn't know how he would do it.

He hugged the dusty book in his arms almost as if it were her.

"This dusty book is all I have left of you. It's my most cherished item I own now." He whispered to the ceiling. He swore he heard her whisper "I love you." So he did it back.

"I love you too, Mione. Always Have. Always will. Now and Forever."

_This dusty book_

_Is bothered by my rusty eye and I can't see_

_No, I can't breathe_

_Put me on the next page outta' here_

_To live forever on this paper_

**That's it. Tell me what you thought of it. I'd love to hear it. The lyrics above are from: _Featuring Some Of Your Favorite Words – From First To Last._**


End file.
